To Summon Belthazor
Originally said to have been written the Halliwell sisters, the spell to Summon Belthazor is a spell found within the Halliwell's Book of Shadows and forcibly summons the demonic soldier of fortune Belthazor, also known as Cole Turner, by connecting the Witch's Magic to the Demon's Magic. The Entry To Summon Belthazor This Spell forcibly calls Belthazor by connecting a Witch's Magic with this Demon's Magic. Magic Forces Black and White Reaching out Through Space and Light Be He Far Or Be He Near Bring Us the Demon 'B'elthazor Here. Prue and Piper Use the Spell With a vanquish potion in hand, Prue and Piper Halliwell planned to summon Belthazor and vanquish him after his numerous attempts to destroy them. The two sisters stood ready with the potion and recited the words of the spell, but a Demonic Bounty Hunter known as Krell intercepted the call and appeared before them. Not realizing that it wasn't Belthazor, they threw the potion at Krell but he was impervious to it. Prue then threw him backwards using her power of Telekinesis but Piper froze him with her Freezing power to avoid destroying the grandfather clock. She then proceeded to unfreeze only his head to find out who he was. : Krell explained that he was a Zotar, a bounty hunter hired to track down fugitive demons, such as Belthazor. The two sisters and the demon then partnered together in an attempt to locate the demon. Phoebe Casts the Spell Receiving a Premonition while touching both the Belthazor page and the Banshee page in the Book of Shadows, Phoebe Halliwell foresaw a young girl being attacked in an alley and she assumed it was Belthazor, not realizing it was actually touching the Banshee page that triggered it. Believing Belthazor was going to target the girl, she told Prue and the two readied to summon Belthazor with the spell. She flipped through the pages and found the spell after shielding her and her sister with a dining room table. She read the spell but Cole didn't appear because he used all his strength to withstand the summoning. Piper Casts the Spell With Prue turned into a dog because of a tracking spell cast to find the Banshee and Phoebe transformed into a Banshee, Piper sought to use the spell to summon Cole because she believed that he was the reason for Phoebe's pain which the Banshee preyed on that ultimately caused her to become the demon. She found the spell in the Book and with the Belthazor Vanquish Potion in her hand, she recited the spell, causing Cole to appear. : She explained what had happened to Phoebe and that she thought Cole could reverse the transformation if he admitted how he felt for her to her. But Cole refused to do so, leaving Piper to attempt to vanquish him, but the potion didn't work. Phoebe then burst threw the window as the Banshee and attacked him. He then shimmered out with her to a mausoleum where he admitted his feelings for her, reversing her transformation. Category: Charmed Universe Category: The Book of Shadows Entries Category: Spells Category: Season 3